With This Ring
by lshd
Summary: Kurt finally has Jane back in his life...will she stay for good or run away once more? Short One Shot...


I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…I know I said that writing two stories at the same time wasn't for me…but instead of finishing either of them…I did this. It's a sickness. This is a one shot. I thought if I got it out of my head, I could get back to finishing the other two! Hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt opened the door to the apartment and walked inside. The utter silence that greeted him made his heart catch.

Since Jane had come back, the apartment had taken on life once again. The silence that haunted him every day that she was gone was just a nightmare…until today.

Today they'd been able to recover the team and he'd spent hours at work filling out paperwork. Returning to the apartment expecting to find Jane, he froze just inside the door and felt his heart beating harshly in his chest. He was frozen, afraid to move.

Had she left him again? He knew that she'd come back to help him find their team…but for some reason he hadn't thought that when they found them, she might leave him again.

He abruptly had to know…dropping his jacket and keys on the floor by the door he called, "Jane!"

When there was no response, he began to head back toward the bedroom…with every step he was more afraid.

"JANE!" He bellowed loudly, his desperation becoming apparent.

He hit the door of the bedroom and almost ran into her. She had a towel clutched to her chest. She'd clearly been in the bath.

"What's wrong?" She demanded grabbing his arm in alarm.

Kurt looked down at her in relief. He couldn't have said anything right then, his emotions were too raw. Instead he pulled her wet body against his chest and held her tightly.

Her arms tentatively reached around him and held him back just as tightly.

"Are you okay?" She worried, her hand going to the back of his head and soothing him.

"I….I thought…" Kurt trailed off.

"What?" Jane didn't understand.

"I thought you left again," Kurt admitted hoarsely.

It was Jane's turn to freeze. Feeling how he was shaking she felt tears threaten. She'd left because she had no choice, but feeling just what she'd done to him, she wanted to cry.

Looking up at his vulnerable expression she did what she promised herself she wouldn't do, she closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. At lease that was how it started. After his initial surprise, he quickly took over and the soft reassurance she'd been going for quickly became and inferno that neither of them could control.

It was as if all the restraint he'd been so ruthlessly exercising was torn away. He lifted her up against him and her towel was quickly discarded.

Jane had dreamed of Kurt for months and having him here in her arms was better than any of her dreams had been.

Kurt couldn't get enough of her. Months of abstinence had nothing to do with his complete loss of control. The fact that he had Jane in his arms once more was completely at fault. The softness of her skin, the familiar scent of her skin, the soft sounds she made when he explored what was undoubtedly his was what he needed. The fact that each and every inch of his body was hers only made this moment sweeter.

The night was endless. They reached for each other again and again. When light peaked in the window Kurt woke up with Jane still held close to his body. He back was snug against him and he kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against the back of her head.

This moment was so reminiscent of their time before she left, Kurt was shaken. They'd been so happy…it made the shock of her leaving so much worse. There was only one thing missing…it wasn't the love… that had never left. Looking at her bare left finger he sat up slowly and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Opening the nightstand drawer he withdrew her wedding band and looked down it silently. He'd kept it close ever since she left. It helped him to remember why he would never give up looking for her, even when he'd been encouraged to, even when he'd almost lost all hope.

"Kurt?" Jane looked over at his hunched back in concern. _Did he regret what happened?_

Kurt closed his hand around the ring and looked over his shoulder at her concerned face.

"I'm fine," He assured her.

"Do you…" She took a deep breath, "Do you regret it?"

"NO!" Kurt assured her turning to face her fully and pulling her against him in reassurance.

"Then what's wrong?" Jane worried assured by his proximity.

Kurt didn't say anything. He just opened his hand and let her see the ring resting against his palm.

She gasped when she saw what he held.

Neither of them spoke. He waited and she stared at the ring that meant so much.

With a shaking hand she extended her fingers to him and waited. She felt like this was the biggest risk of her life, she didn't know what she would do if he ignored her offer…

She needn't have worried. He didn't hesitate, but slipped the ring back on her finger.

Looking down it, he finally turned to look up into her eyes, "Promise me…you won't take off your ring again. I can't…I can't come home to find you gone again."

"Kurt," Jane said with an aching heart.

"I know why you did this," He assured her, "I just need to know that from now on we face everything together…promise me."

"I promise," Jane agreed.

Kurt's tension immediately lessened.

"You believe me?" She worried.

"I trust you more than anyone else in my life," Kurt whispered truthfully.

Jane's threw her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I love you," He whispered into her neck.

"I love you," She told him right before he lips claimed his.

Kurt felt the constant fear and anxiety he'd been carrying for longer than he could remember drain away. She was back and he wasn't losing her again…

Jane felt the tension she'd been carrying drain away. She'd left to protect Kurt, protect the people that they loved, but with this promise she had no choice but to stay. He gave her the excuse she needed to do what she'd always wanted to do…simply be with him.

The love they felt for each other in no way diminished by the hardships they'd endured. Their bond forged so completely in fire was an impenetrable tie that would bind them together in a way that could never be severed. They were truly two souls sharing one remarkable love.


End file.
